


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by angelblack3



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual but Kinky, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblack3/pseuds/angelblack3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should really learn to say no. Or at least get a full pamphlet of what exactly he's getting himself into next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

How long had he been like this? It felt like hours, but it could have been half that. John's arms are behind his back, tied together at the forearms. His fingers brush the infamous scarf that is growing to sopping between his lips. The vibrator inside of him is relentlessly abusing his prostate. John pulls his arms down, to shift the rope tied to the toy. The vibrator is slipped slightly down, easily sliding out of his well lubricated hole, and the over-sensitized gland is relieved of sensation. Then John cries out into the gag.

Two ropes crisscrossing over his chest, also attached to his arms, are tied around and under John's scrotum. The rope ends into a tight knot at the base of his shaft. When John pulled down, the ropes pulled tightly up. He's been doing this for an indeterminable amount of time. He's been constantly switching between overwhelming pleasure and pain. His cock is so hard it's nearing purple in shade. His whole body is flushed and shining with perspiration, and the only sound in the room is his heavy breathing and the steady buzz of the vibrator.

To top it all off, he's been standing this whole time, so his muscles are shaking with exertion, which just makes it worse. That, and John's lover has been sitting in the corner of the room for the entire ordeal. Sherlock hasn't said a word since he strung him up like a Christmas turkey. He's just been watching, icy eyes never leaving John's helpless form, his fingers pressed together under his chin. John would think he'd be uninterested if it wasn't for the erection in Sherlock's trousers and the way his eyes are nearly black from his pupils.

Earlier Sherlock had asked John, in the most endearingly innocent way possible, if they could try something new tonight. And don't worry John we have a safe word. Don't worry John I promise you'll enjoy it. It's something I've been wanting for a while John. Please John?

And of course, like all things that were related to the great Sherlock Holmes, John had been utterly unable to say no. Now he's teetering on the precipice of agony and orgasm, and he's not sure which he prefers at this point. When John had tried to sit down, Sherlock had quickly stood up from his chair and stopped him. Sherlock's long fingers over his skin were almost like a second torture. Sherlock had positioned John further away from the bed, but hadn't said anything. He just pierced John with his gaze, and of course John had understood.

Sherlock wants to see how much John can take before he collapses. And John should really look into why that turns him on so much. The strain on his cock and balls is back to being too much, so he hunches forward again to have the vibrator tease away the pain. John's eyes roll back in his head. It's this moment that he enjoys the most. It's when the blood is slightly returned to his genitals, and the toy finds his prostate the exact moment he can feel how hard he is.

When John opens his eyes, it's to the sight of Sherlock finally succumbing to his baser instincts. Sherlock's hand is on his cock, freed from his open fly, but he's not stroking. He's only holding it, watching John break down into a thing of raw need. The sight is enough to send John squirming, which is a stupid thing to do. Now, the vibrator is shifting inside of him. He feels like he's being fucked by Sherlock, whose thrusts are always teasing and shallow. But the rope that's squeezing him is also moving, repeatedly bringing him down from a full crest of pleasure.

The combined efforts of the vibrator and the torturous pull is making him move even more. Everything is heightening, and John has no coherent thought anymore. All he knows is desire and pain, and he doesn't know if he wants it to stop or keep going forever. His vision is hazy with tears, and if he could talk, he would beg. Distantly, he's aware of muffled screams, and he's not at all surprised that they're coming from him.

In the push and pull of agony and ecstasy, he doesn't realize that he's almost fallen to the ground until Sherlock catches him. He feels fingers dance along his prick, and suddenly he's freed from his bindings. Sherlock gives a sharp nudge with the vibrator while gently stroking his oversensitive cock, and John sees white when he comes.

When John remembers that he's a human being and not a floating cloud, he's lying on his back on the bed. Sherlock's lying pressed beside him, and he's undressed at some point. He's not doing anything, just feeling John skin to skin. It's moments like these that John realizes he's as sentimental as the rest of the lowly humans. The thought makes him grin, and Sherlock notices.

"Back to Earth?"

"How long was I out?" John croaks. He looks down at his body out of curiosity. If John didn't know better, he'd say he'd have those rope burns for life. Not that he would really mind. Much.

"Only ten minutes, give or take."

"Did you-?"

"Once you started moving, I climaxed almost instantaneously. Which is apparently a good thing while also being fascinating. If I had been distracted any longer, you could have hurt yourself." He sounds a little guilty, and John yawns as he responds.

"But I didn't. You caught me in the nick of time, just like always." He's drifting away to sleep, so he doesn't see Sherlock's pleased smile. He's wide awake when Sherlock asks "Can we do that again?"

"Jesus, Sherlock. Not for another year."

"A month."

"Do you want me to have a heart attack? Six."

"Four. And I'm not considering you being the one tied up." John's mouth goes dry.

"Fine. Can we go to sleep now?" Sherlock makes a pleased hum, and they both fall asleep relatively quickly in each others arms.


End file.
